


How Seven Members of the Enterprise Crew Lost Their Virginity

by Mari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what you'd expect from the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Seven Members of the Enterprise Crew Lost Their Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally written for a kink meme prompt. You can probably guess what the prompt was.

1\. James T. Kirk

He was fourteen, completely out-of-his-head drunk, and, to be honest, Jim isn't sure whether or not he actually came his first time. Other than that, it was totally romantic and memorable. The girl – Sally? Suzy? Sandra? – was gorgeous, of course. Blonde hair, blue eyes – maybe green, actually – and _huge_ tits. They did it under the stars and a crescent moon, in a field. It was awesome.

Afterwards, Sallysuzysandra said, "well, that was fun," got up, found her panties, and pulled her outfit back together. In hindsight, it's possible that she was being sarcastic. Jim isn't 100% sure whether or not she came, either. He was _really_ drunk.

Obviously, he got a _lot_ better at sex after that first time. It just took some practice. Which was totally worth it, by the way.

2\. Leonard McCoy

Rachel was his high school sweetheart. They held hands at the movies, and he took her to every school dance. They were together for two and a half years, and broke up amicably just after high school graduation, because Rachel planned to study abroad and they didn't want to ruin the memories of what they had with a doomed-to-fail long-distance relationship.

The rest is none of your goddamn business.

3\. Montgomery Scott

Montgomery's mother's friend Lorna went through a nasty divorce when she was in her early forties and Scotty was in his late teens. It was a crying shame, because Lorna was a wonderful woman. Sweet and generous and quite the looker, in a mature and confident sort of way. The man who'd leave her for another woman was a fool.

Lorna came over one afternoon very upset, and Montgomery was sorry to tell her that his mother wasn't at home. He invited her in anyhow, and they had a bit to drink, and when Lorna put her hand on his thigh he went right along with it, and gave it all he had.

An hour or two later, Lorna was in a far better mood, and Montgomery himself was about as happy as he had ever been. And _then_ she got up and fixed him a sandwich.

4\. Hikaru Sulu

Hikaru met Tom in one of his fencing classes, and the two of them quickly became regular practice partners, and then good friends. They had been hanging out together both in and out of class for months when Tom stripped his shirt off with his fencing gear after a particularly vigorous bout of practice one day and Hikaru felt the sudden and very surprising urge to lick the sweat from Tom's throat.

Up until that afternoon, Hikaru had been fairly certain that he was only interested in women. And he still thought about Marie – who lived across the hall from him and had waist-length auburn hair that he imagined might feel like silk sliding through his fingers – when he was giving himself a hand in the shower, most mornings. But sometimes he thought about Tom, whose short brown hair would feel completely different under his hands, and that was good, too.

He wasn't planning to do anything about his new and slightly confusing feelings for his friend, but when Tom kissed him a few weeks after the taking-off-his-shirt incident, Hikaru kissed him back. And when Tom invited him back to his apartment, Hikaru went, and cradled the back of Tom's head in his hands, the short hair feeling exactly as he had imagined against his palms, when Tom pushed him back on the couch and knelt between his legs.

5\. Nyota Uhura

Nyota thought it was probably a mistake to go to bed with her best friend's older brother. She was sixteen, which was probably too young. Even if the very fact that she could objectively consider the idea that she might be too young for sex was probably a sign that she was mature enough to be making such decisions, after all. And he was her best friend's brother, which was bound to be awkward.

But, oh, Adwin had the most beautiful eyes, the softest lips, the gentlest long-fingered hands. So she did go to bed with him. And she never did regret it.

6\. Spock

His relationship with Nyota has been a first in every way. The first time he was ever tempted to engage in behavior that might not be entirely ethical (Nyota argued, persuasively, that as they were both consenting adults it wasn't really Starfleet's business what they did on their off hours. He can never bring himself to fault her logic, even when he is fairly certain it would be possible to do so if he really tried). The first time he ever deliberately allowed anyone outside his immediate family to touch his skin. The first time he stayed up all night discussing music. His first kiss.

Slipping between the sheets with her, her cool skin smooth against his, her breath surprisingly hot against his throat, was another first, and a wonderful one, but it felt no more significant than the others. Perhaps because they all mean so much to him. As _she_ means so much.

7\. Pavel Andreievich Chekov

Pavel is still working on it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full Disclosure (The Just Enough Information Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388745) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose)




End file.
